the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trading the Black Cauldron for Snake's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron
(At the stable, Team Hylia and Terra and Aqua’s army arrived with the Black Cauldron) Team Hylia: We got it! (Silver placed the Black Cauldron down in front of the Kanker Sisters and crows, who waited for them while watching over Snake’s lifeless body) Lee: Good. Marie: (To Link) Now tell us the same way you did when you traded your slingshot. May: Yeah. Do it. (Link nods and says it) Link: We trade the Black Cauldron for Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry’s life. (The heroes nod. Then the Kanker Sisters levitated the Black Cauldron) Kanker Sisters: Done! Deal! (Then the Black Cauldron glowed a blood red light and shined onto Snake’s lifeless body. After the glow ended, the Kanker Sisters moved the Black Cauldron aside and they, the crows, and the army watched as Team Hylia walked up to Snake. Silence, then Shadow checked Snake’s neck for a pulse. A short pause, and then….) Shadow: (Smirking lightly) His heart’s beating again. (Then Snake lets out a soft exhale as he slowly opened his eyes, much to the heroes’ calm happiness. Snake looked up and saw them) Snake: Hey…. Issss the Cauldron-Born…? (The heroes nod) Aqua: The Cauldron-Born is dead again. Team Hylia: Because of you. (Snake smiled softly. Then after Aria helps him up calmly, they stare at each other in silence at first, and then she tears up) Aria: (Crying) Thank Hylia you’re okay…. (She hugs him tearfully. Snake, feeling a little overwhelmed, hugged her back) Snake: (Voice breaking) It’ssss alright, Aria…. I’m okay. (They cried softly. Then Aria hands Snake the handkerchief and after Snake blew his nose softly, wipes his tears away, and puts the handkerchief back in his pocket, the other Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings members went up and hugged him tearfully, happy to see him alive again. Even Aria and Team Hylia joined in the group hug in calm happy tears, with Link handing Snake the apple. After that ended, they composed themselves and wiped their tears away and Snake ate the other half of the apple happily. Seeing the whole thing, the army smiled softly along with the Kanker Sisters and crows. Then Snake threw aside the eaten apple now that it’s finished and hugged Link again. Link hugs him again as well. Suddenly, the heroes, Kanker Sisters, and crows heard evil chuckles from the doorway and turned, making Link and Snake end their hug. It was Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group and Demidevimon, having just arrived and witnessed the whole reunion with evil sneering smirks) Demidevimon: Hey, pig keeper and his army! Vanitas: (Chuckling evilly a bit, sneeringly) Aw, how very touching. Mephiles: (Sneeringly) A reunion between living friends. Infinite: (Sneeringly) Makes me want to cry for you. Myotismon: (Sneeringly) Indeed. Ganondorf and Hunter J: (Sneeringly) Yeah. Demidevimon: Reminds me of the time when Vanitas was born. Vanitas: Shut up, Demidevimon! (Team Hylia, including Snake and the army, armed themselves in determination) Link: Back off, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group! Knuckles: You lost, fair and square! (The villains smirked evilly even more) Ganondorf: Nothing’s over yet. Myotismon: Time to blow this roof off in the battlefield. (Then the villains destroyed the roof, knocking the stable down. After the heroes recovered, they got determined. Suddenly, Link, Zelda, and Aryll’s pendants briefly glowed beneath their shirts and the villains got calmly surprised) Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: The Pendants of Courage, Wisdom, and Good Power…. (They smirked evilly then) Vanitas: Can’t wait to smash them after we kill you. Mephiles: Wait, Vanitas. I’ll take them for you. (The villains smirked evilly in agreement and backed away as Mephiles prepared to fight) Mephiles: I can’t wait to kill you like we did Cloud and Aerith when they tried to stop us 13 years ago. They had two children, so we heard. And we killed those two Hylian Knights because they foolishly risked their lives to protect their babies and that runty piglet from us. They didn’t stand a chance. They died in agony like the loser meddlers they are! (Link and Aryll, realizing during Mephiles’ explanation, got angry along with the heroes) Aryll: Don’t you dare say anything bad about them! (The villains calmly reacted) Link: That’s right! (The villains calmly smirked evilly then) Mephiles: (Chuckling evilly a bit) Do you wish to throw your lives away fighting us like Cloud and Aerith? Fighting me like she ''did two years ago? ''(Shadow calmly reacted in confusion, as if it that memory was familiar. Then Mephiles continued with the villains) Mephiles: Don’t make us laugh. Infinite: We hoped we would kill their children. Vanitas: To prevent them from becoming the Chosen Ones along with Princess Zelda, according to what my parents told me. Hunter J: Exactly. Ganondorf: And with them dead, we would never be defeated along with the Black Cauldron. But after Cloud and Aerith died, we lost sight of the two brats they had. Myotismon: And their names? Link and Aryll Strife-Gainsborough. (Link and Aryll got angry slowly as Team Hylia and the heroes got calmly surprised at this explanation. Then Link and Aryll prepared their weapons in determination and anger) Aryll: If you do kill us, then we die with honor like the Hylian Knights we are! Link: We’re no pig keepers like you thought we were! If you’re looking for and killing Link and Aryll Strife-Gainsborough, then come at us! HERE WE ARE!! (The villains calmly got shocked, realizing Link and Aryll are in front of them, all grown up. Even the heroes got calmly proud and determined for Link and Aryll’s courage. Then Myotismon spoke up after he and the villains smirked evilly again) Myotismon: Well then, Link and Aryll Strife-Gainsborough. You will be joining your parents soon. Ganondorf: In the afterlife. Vanitas: You both are fools for exposing your identities to us. Hunter J: And nobody to protect you both. Infinite: So, we’ll come at you like you said, Link. Mephiles: Any last words? (Suddenly, Team Hylia walked up next to Link and Aryll in anger and determination, ready to fight by their side. Link and Aryll then nods) Link: Yeah. Aryll: Just this. (Then Team Hylia announced the Oath of the Hylian Knight, much to the villains’ calm confusion) Team Hylia: This is the Code of the Hylian Knight, as old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, and the Land, the Sea, and the Sky…. Demidevimon: What? Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: What’s this? (Then the army and even the Kanker Sisters and crows joined in, ready to help fight as well) Heroes: The knight who holds true to honor will flourish and bring hope and happiness…. Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: (Getting calmly angry) So, you will fight us? Heroes: (Continuing) But the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences like a criminal caught by authority…. (Then Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group and Demidevimon got angry and determined to kill the heroes) Demidevimon: Ha! That Oath’s a joke! Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: If it’s death you want, we’ll give it to you! Heroes: (Continuing) For the strength of the Hylian Knight is honor. And the honor of the strength is the Hylian Knight. All for one, and one for all! (Then Mephiles charged at the heroes, but Link, Shadow, and the rest of Sonic’s group charged at him. During the scuffle, Mephiles used his claws to slash Link’s left cheek (Similar to Pazu and Ashitaka’s cut on their left cheek from “Laputa Castle in the Sky” and “Princess Mononoke” respectively) and slash Shadow’s left arm (Like how Sonic’s arm was hurt in “Sonic the Hedgehog ’06”). After recovering and wiping some blood away, Link and Shadow then dueled with Mephiles with the rest of Sonic’s group’s help. Suddenly, Mephiles fired his Dark Chaos Lance at a boulder nearby, attempting to crush Shadow, but he dodged. Suddenly, Shadow realized something calmly upon seeing that attack and slowly got calmly angry) Shadow: Wait! That attack…. I saw it before…. You said before…. “Die fighting like she did two years ago….” That was Maria Robotnik! You killed her that day?! Mephiles: Heh. Yes, I killed her that day. (They resumed fighting. Mephiles them pinned Link, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic down, but the four heroes kicked him off, knocking him down. But Mephiles quickly recovered and kicked Shadow down onto the ground, stunning him) Mephiles: She refused to cooperate with me and my group in our search for the Black Cauldron! (He slowly advanced towards a slow recovering Shadow, ready for the kill) Mephiles: If there’s one thing I learned; Never let your guard down when killing someone! A little inspiration from when she fought back against me! (Shadow’s calm anger reached its boiling point as he completely recovered with Sonic’s help and wiped a speck of his blood off the bottom of his lip) Shadow: (In calm anger) Then you learned nothing about honor! (He jumps to his feet and they, Link, and the rest of Sonic’s group resumed fighting. Suddenly, Mephiles punched Link down. Angered at his friend being kicked down, Shadow then used his power again) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then he sneak-attacked Mephiles and kicked him down. As Mephiles slowly recovered, Shadow then used his Chaos Lance to stab Mephiles in the stomach, making the evil Shadow clone scream and clutch his stabbed stomach in pain. As Link recovered with the rest of Sonic’s group’s help, Shadow panted calmly) Shadow: That’s for Maria. (Suddenly, Mephiles teleported somewhere, making Shadow and the heroes look around cautiously. The villains, who saw the whole thing, smirked evilly, knowing what Mephiles’ next move will be) Myotismon: Looks like it’s the end of the fight. Ganondorf: That’s right. (The heroes looked at them in suspicion) Soarin: What do you mean? Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: You’ll see. (Suddenly, the Dazzlings noticed something above a hilltop) Dazzlings: Look out! (They turned and saw Mephiles, breathing laborously and ready to throw a Dark Chaos Lance at Shadow with a crazed evil look in his eyes. Taking action quickly from behind, Ace grabbed a knife from Espio and threw it at Mephiles while Omega fired his gun. Then both the bullet and the knife’s blade struck Mephiles in the back. Mephiles gasped painfully and then fell off the hilltop and lands on the ground, dead from two stab wounds and a bullet wound. Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group watched in calm shock, seeing Mephiles killed off. Then Infinite took his turn in anger) Infinite: From where Mephiles failed, I will have the privilege to kill you instead! (He conjured up a red pixelated blast from his hands and fired at the heroes, but they dodged. He fired repeatedly but kept missing. Finally, Charmy fired a stinger at him, but missed, distracting him. Then noticing the Phantom Ruby powering up on Infinite’s chest, Terra and Aqua realized suddenly) Terra and Aqua: The Phantom Ruby…. (They call out to Team Hylia) Terra and Aqua: Link, guys! Get the Phantom Ruby on his chest! Team Hylia: What?! Aqua: It’s apparently his lifeforce! Terra: Hurry! (Infinite fired at Terra and Aqua, but they dodged) Infinite: Enough chatter! (He swoops down at Link, but he jumped out of the way. Then just when Infinite was gonna fire again, Max and Zelda fired their arrow and Light Arrow respectively at him, hitting him on his right arm and stunning him) Kayla: Good shot, Max and Zelda! (As Infinite slowly recovered and yanked the arrows off his injured arm, Wilbur and Garfield then grabbed the Phantom Ruby off his chest) Infinite: Return the Phantom Ruby immediately! (Then Garfield and Wilbur threw the Phantom Ruby to Link, who catches it and throws it onto the ground, making it crack a bit. Then Infinite’s body started to shoot rays of red light from his body, as if painfully reacting to the Phantom Ruby’s damage. Infinite ran at Link slowly and painfully as Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group ran at Link in anger to get the Phantom Ruby back. Then Link placed his foot over the Phantom Ruby) Link: This is for mine and Aryll’s parents! (He stomps on it, making Infinite shed more rays of light) Vanitas: Give it back now! Link: This is for all the innocent people you’ve killed! (He stomps on it again, making more rays of light shoot out from Infinite) Infinite: No! (They almost grab Link, but Sonic’s group shoved them back, and held them off) Link: And this is for you! Infinite: Stop! Link: Time to suffer the consequences by Hylia! (Then he stomps on the Phantom Ruby, destroying it completely. Then a blast of energy from where the destroyed Phantom Ruby laid knocked Link and the other villains back. As the villains slowly recovered, a huge red light shot down from the sky towards Infinite, making him scream in fear. As Link recovered with Zelda’s help, they and the villains watch as the light struck Infinite, making him glow a powerful blood red light and then his body got absorbed inside his helmet-like mask and then ejected as a skeletal corpse. Then the corpse, along with the mask, shook a bit and then crumbled into dust. After that was done, the villains got calmly angry even more as the heroes prepared themselves. Then Demidevimon got determined) Demidevimon: Hey! Let me fight them! My turn! (Myotismon, Ganondorf, Hunter J, and Vanitas then smirked evilly, as if having a trick up their sleeve for this battle) Myotismon: (Calmly smug) Ah, you want to fight them, huh? Demidevimon: (Smirking evilly and eagerly) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Myotismon: Excellent idea! (He snatched Demidevimon) Demidevimon: What’re you…?! No! Wait! (Then with Ganondorf’s powers from the Triforce of Evil Power, Myotismon strengthened his canines and bites Demidevimon, absorbing him and killing him in the process, much to the heroes’ shock. Then suddenly, Ganondorf and Myotismon transformed into their monster forms. Myotismon turned into a white armored creature with short yellow hair, purple and red armor pieces all over his body and purple armored wings with the interior and inner spikes colored red and the wings were shaped like gatling guns, the top of his purple armored spiked spine showing a Yin-Yang symbol on it, a white armored spike tail, yellow pupil-less eyes, purple and red claws and wearing his red bat-shaped eye-mask. He is Malomyotismon, Myotismon’s monster form. And Ganondorf transformed into a giant boar/bear-like monster with black skin, red hair-like fur, and blood gold pupil-less eyes. He is now Ganon) Malomyotismon: Prepare to face Malomyotismon! Ganon: And Ganon! (They charge at the heroes, but they jumped out of the way in determination. Then noticing the castle’s tower remains, Team Hylia got an idea and called out to the four villains) Team Hylia: Hey! (Malomyotismon, Ganon, Hunter J, and Vanitas turned to them) Team Hylia: Come and get us! (They run up the tower by stairs. The four villains followed suit. Then upon reaching the top, they looked around cautiously, ready for the kill. Then, Team Hylia sneak-attacked them, knocking them down. Down below, the army watched in concern and hope that Team Hylia will win. Then Malomyotismon tried clawing at each member of Team Hylia, but they dodged. Even Ganon attempted to jab his tusks and bite at them, but missed as well. And Hunter J and Vanitas stabbed and slashed at Team Hylia, but missed as well. Upon reaching the edge above a spike-covered ground, Team Hylia stood their ground bravely. Then Vanitas swiped his Keyblade at them, but they dodged) Malomyotismon: You’re just like your foolish parents, Link. Ganon: And like we said, you’ll be joining them in the afterlife. Hunter J: That’s right. Vanitas: So, what do you think of that? (Team Hylia playfully smirked) Link’s group: Not quite. Zelda’s group: You betrayed Hylia. Sonic’s group and Eds: So, you’ll be in the afterlife! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Bye-bye, bad guys! (Then using their legendary weapons, Link, Zelda, and Aryll stabbed, fired, and shot the four villains in their arms and knocked them off the edge, but they hung on for dear life in anger, not wanting to go down easily. Then Malomyotismon grabbed Link’s foot and attempted to throw him off, but Silver used his powers to catch him and bring him back up. Then the four villains slowly climbed towards the top, chuckling evilly, because if they are to fall to their deaths just in case, they’ll take Team Hylia with them) Malomyotismon, Ganon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: And we shall smite the meddlers, and plunge them to their doom! (But then Link, Zelda, and Aryll stabbed, fired, and shot their legendary weapons at them, stabbing them in the stomachs, making them cling onto the side again. Then suddenly, the Light Arrows that struck the villains revealed an image of Hylia, her people, and the Gods and Goddesses of Hyrule emerging from within, ready to kill them for their crimes. The four villains gave calm fearful looks and then they lost their grips and fell screaming to their deaths towards the spikes. Upon impact on the spikes, a gold white light exploded, consuming the four villains, killing them for good. After the explosive light died down, the heroes saw that the villains are gone, dead for good. Then they cheered while the serious heroes just smiled calmly at their victory. Later, back down the tower after exiting, Team Hylia, the army, Kanker Sisters, and crows backed away as Link, Zelda, and Aryll prepared to use their weapons on the evil monster artifact calling itself the Black Cauldron) Link: Ready, Zelda and Aryll? Zelda and Aryll: (Nods) Yeah. (They attack the Black Cauldron, but unfortunately, the Black Cauldron’s damage magically repaired itself. The heroes looked on in concern) Ace: It just repaired itself. Lee: Like we told you, both the legendary weapons and ''the power of the Triforce within the Chosen Ones can destroy it. Marie: That’s right. May: And once it's destroyed, it will never fall in the wrong hands again. Crows: Yeah. ''(Realizing, Team Hylia and the army understood with a nod and then Link, Zelda, and Aryll got determined) Aryll: We’ll figure out how to awaken our powers! Zelda: Even if we refuse to give up! Link: And we won’t back down! Not ever! (Suddenly, their pendants glowed a powerful gold light, with green, blue, and light red lights mixed in it as they floated off their necks in front of their respective owners) Heroes: The pendants…. Terra: They activated…. Aqua: That means…. (The heroes realized) Heroes: Yeah…. Link, Zelda, and Aryll: “Courage of the heart is very rare, the pendants will glow when it’s there….” (They nod in determination, and as soon as they grabbed their respective pendants, they felt a burning sensation that they dropped the pendants in pain) Link, Zelda, and Aryll: Ow! (But the pendants continued to glow. Then deciding to ignore the burning, Link, Zelda, and Aryll bravely grabbed the pendants and regardless of the power burning their hands upon clasping them, the glow surrounded Link, Zelda, and Aryll’s bodies as the heroes watched silently in calm amazement. Then the pendants removed themselves from Link, Zelda, and Aryll’s burnt hands and then placed themselves back around their necks. Then Link, Zelda, and Aryll, all powered up, clenched their weapons, focused their powers, and blasted the Black Cauldron, surrounding it in the light. Then the Black Cauldron slowly floated into the air as it continued to glow from the light. Then, the Black Cauldron formed a lot of cracks all over it, and this time, it stayed as rays of gold light emerged from the cracks. Then the Black Cauldron exploded into dust which then disintegrated into nothingness. Then as the glowing light died down in Link, Zelda, and Aryll’s bodies, they dropped their weapons and almost collapsed in exhaustion from their powers when thankfully, Terra, Daphnes, and Aqua gently caught them respectively. As Link, Zelda, and Aryll slowly recovered, their pendants suddenly glowed gently and their burnt hands glowed, and to their amazement as the glow ended, the burn marks healed. Then the heroes smiled softly at each other proudly. Terra and Aqua then hugged Link and Aryll while Daphnes hugged Zelda. After that ended, Terra, Aqua, and Daphnes spoke up) Terra: Link and Aryll, your parents would’ve been proud. Aqua: If they were still alive today. Daphnes: Same with you and your mother, Zelda. (Link, Zelda, and Aryll smiled softly. Then Team Hylia came together and they group hugged happily. After that ended, Sonic’s group, Terra, Aqua, and Daphnes asked away) Terra: Link’s group, wanna be the Hylian Knights you dreamed to become? Aqua: Along with the Eds, Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings? Daphnes: And along with Zelda’s group? Sonic’s group: You wanna? (Smiling softly, Link’s group, Zelda’s group, the Eds, Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings nodded) Team Hylia except Sonic’s group: Yeah. (Glad at that answer, Sonic’s group and the army nods in approval. Link and Zelda then high-fived and then reacted calmly and then, they smiled at each other passionately) Link: Zelda…. This whole adventure we’ve been through together with our team…. I came to realize…. I love you. Zelda: (Nods) Same with me. (Link and Zelda hugged each other. Team Hylia and the heroes smiled softly at that romantic moment. Then Daphnes noticed Link and Zelda smiling at each other passionately while hugging and smiled softly) Daphnes: I see you love each other. And if it’s alright…. Before you and Team Hylia are knighted…. Heroes: (Calmly realizing in happiness) Get married…. (Daphnes nodded. Then the heroes nod in agreement) Link and Zelda: That’s fine with us. (Then, Link started to ask Zelda) Link: Wanna, you know…? Give me a…? Zelda: (Nods) Yes. (Playfully) So be quiet and kiss me. (Link nods with a playful smile, getting Zelda’s playful tone. Then they kissed passionately at the heroes cheered) Coming up: The finale; Link and Zelda not only get married, but will they, along with Team Hylia, will be named official Hylian Knights with Sonic’s group? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies